Tara Webster
'Tara Webster '''grew up in the dry Mallee region of north western Victoria, riding trail bikes and horses. She is happiest dancing barefoot, ideally somewhere in the middle of a wheat paddock, and dreams of becoming a professional dancer. She is naive, sensitive, and completely unprepared for life at the ultra-competitive National Academy of Dance. She finds it hard to adjust to life in a city Boarding House, and has to overcome homesickness, brutal criticism, a spiteful roommate, and an endless stream of embarrassing moments. Tara is lucky enough to have been born with a body that's almost perfectly suited to ballet; however compared to the other dancers, she is far behind in her training. However, Tara got into the Academy because she has something that no dancer can learn - she puts her heart and soul into every pointe and pirouette. She dances from the heart. It takes her a long time to figure out that the teachers are pushing her so hard because they see her potential. Relationships Kat Karamakov Tara meets Kat for the first time in Learning to Fly, Part 1 as for the rest of the characters. They first meet when Tara is searching for the Girls changing room. Kat, as a joke, tells her the wrong way leading Tara to change in the Boys changing room. Tara is angry at Kat, but then Kat covers for her when Tara is almost disqualified from the auditions for being outside after curfew. Tara forgives Kat and a strong friendship begins to form. Tara and Kat encounter some problems during their friendship: Tara falling for her brother, Tara cheating on Ethan by kissing Christian. But they eventually reconcile, and continue being friends until the year finishes. In season two, Tara and Kat both begin as best friends again until Christian and Tara break-up and Kat ends up kissing Christian. Tara overhears their conversation over a walkie talkie when she overhears the last sentence "When I kissed you, That was somthing I wanted to do that for a long time..." from Christian. Sammy takes the walkie-talkie away from Tara and tells her that "T,you shouldn't be listening to that." Tara is then seen getting ready for her audition with Grace for the Prix De Fonteyn while dancing her solo "Red Shoes." Kat tells Tara that she didn't mean for all this to happen and that she didn't want to like him, but she did. Tara is mad at Kat for a few more episodes but then she realizes that she misses Kat and tries to mend the friendship by inviting her to the circus with the second years. Kat was Tara's partner for the trapeze act and when Kat had to catch Tara she said, "I've got you, T!" Tara responds and says, "I know!" When the two finish the act and fall into the trampoline, they are seen giving an dramatic hug, therefore, signaling that they are best friends again. Tara even gives Kat her blessing to date Christian. However, Kat soon realizes that Christian is still in love with Tara and ends their relationship.This friendship holds and they support each other when Sammy dies. Abigail Armstrong Tara first befriends Abigail because they are roommates, but after Abigail shows her true self, they remain apart. Abigail is very nervous in season 1 that Tara might become a better dancer than her, leading to several incidents in which Tara was hurt, or embarrassed. In season 2, Abigail shows her nice and sweet side to Tara but Tara doesn't trust Abigail after last year. Tara and Abigail hug each other when they are at Sammy's memorial. Tara shows concern that she isn't showing any grief at Sammy's death, apart from her big, black hole in her tummy. Abigail tells her that she will feel it. Abigail also trains her to preform the original choreography of the solo "Red Shoes" in the Prix de Fonteyn so that she can beat Grace. Ethan Karamakov In the first season when Tara first sees Ethan, she was in the change room with Christian, after that he forms a huge crush on him but Ethan acts like Tara is invisible. She asks Christaian why did her spred that rumor about her in the wrong change room but than he said " I wasnt the only one there ever think of that." Tara eventually confronts Ethan and ethan was really rude with her. Eventually, the two start to go out when Ethan gets rjected by his mentor. During the relationship Christian and Tara begin growing closer as friend. Tara cheats on Ethan by kissing Christian, yet you could see that Ethan was falling in love with Tara even after and trys to get with her as much as he could by makeing her jelaous yet it doesnt work. They eventually get over it as Tara and Kat become best friends again and Tara realizes that Ethan is more of a big brother to her, rather than a boyfriend and they become friends. Kat sets Ethan and Tara up on a secret date which is a bit awkward at first but then they realize Kat set them up and they treat it as a joke. In the last episode of the first series, Ethan suggests that Tara could spend the summer holidays with him. At first Tara agrees but then she decides to spend it on the farm with Christian instead. In Series 2 Ethan is angry at Tara because she when she choose to spend the summer holidays with Christian rather than him. Their friendship is rather rocky until Ethan begins to develop feelings for Abigail. Ethan then have forgives Tara when she breaks her back and is concerned about her. Eventually Ethan moves overseas and is out of the picture for a bit. But in episode 25, Ethan returns to Australia in time for Sammy's memorial. Christian Reed ''See Main Article: Tristian Tara and Christian met in the boy's change rooms during their Audition Week. Tara's embarrassed panicking and naivetie earned Christian's amusment and the nickname "Training Bra". After Christian came to the Academy, they were paired up for a trust exercise: twenty questions in twenty-four hours. Though the two were reluctant to open up to each other, they gradually became closer, learning that initial impressions were not always accurate. The two remained pas de deux partners for years. As Tara and Ethan's relationship faded, she found herself growing attracted to Christian. For the sake of Ethan, they try to avoid a relationship, but eventually end up kissing on the beach during a search for a lost dog. Unfortunately photographed by Petra, the incident forced them to really examine their feelings for each other. Christian realized that he liked Tara, and while Tara felt the same way, she lied to protect Kat and herself. During an intense showcase, Tara is sent on an intervention with Christian, where they finally admit to each other just how much they care for one another. They share another kiss. They rekindle their romance in the beginning of season 2 while Christian stayed at Tara's farm for the Christmas holiday. Tara realizes that she is in love with Christian and discovers that Christian feels the same way. They are so happy as a couple that Miss Raine feels they need to focus on their ballet more, and Tara agreed and put their relationship on a 'pause'. Christian thinks that means she wants to break up with him, and turns a cold shoulder towards her. Tara then explains that she doesn't want to break up with him. Tara and Christian make up, but Tara meddles in Christian's broken family matters and tries to find Christian's dad. Christian gets upset at Tara and they don't speak to each other. Christian tries to get Tara back but she denies him and he kisses Kat in a moment of weakness. Tara discovers about Kat and Christian over a walkie talkie and Grace prods Tara to hate Kat and Christian, so it is a bit awkward for a bit between them. Tara eventually gives Kat her blessing to go out with Christian. Kat and Tara make up, but Kat breaks up with Christian when she realizes that he is still in love with Tara. With the thought that Tara may leave the Academy, Christian decides to tell Tara how he feels, and she realizes she feels the same way,but tragic events complicates things. By the Season 2 finale, Christian calls Tara and goes on a road trip with his father but promises Tara she'll see him again for third year. Although their relationship rekindles in Start of an Era, it is short-lived as they both believe that their relationship will eventually lead to arguments. However, in the ending of the final episode Not for Nothing, ''Christian tells Tara that they will be able to work out their relationship together. Grace Whitney Tara starts out as being Grace's 'tour guide', but Grace leaves her wh en she is at a rehearsal with Ethan. Tara is annoyed with Ethan's irratable instuctions and leaves the rehearsal, leading to Grace taking over Tara's solo dance. Tara is angry at Grace but then she forgives her and apologizes for being angry. Grace says she doesn't mind. Tara and Grace end up being good friends as Tara believes Abigail broke her pointe shoes when it was actually Grace. Tara moves in with Grace after this incident and when her back is broken, Grace convinces her to break an important rule in the academy. This leads to her getting expelled. When Tara is accepted back into the academy, she and Grace are better friends than before, and Tara goes back to rooming with Grace. But then Grace has an icident with her male teacher, Zach, and she tells Tara to tell Miss Raine a lie. Tara isn't sure, so she tells Miss Raine that "Grace thought...". She is sent back to England but returns to Sydney representing the UK for the Prix de Fonteyn. She then takes Tara's special solo, "Red Shoes," and tells her that she is peforming it at the Internationals and she let her win the Nationals. Grace and Tara turn into bitter rivals and compete the same solo at the Prix de Fonteyn. However, because Grace won the Prix, and a reward for that is to go to any dance school of a winner's choosing for a year, Grace picks the Sydney Academy. Whether it is to cause trouble or fit in and become accepted by Tara and the gang. In season 3, Grace is trying to fit back in with the gang, but she doesn't fit in because of what happened last year. Sammy Lieberman Tara, Sammy and Kat all are a group of best friends. In season 1, Sammy and Tara creates a pros and c ons list on Sammy's laptop and they send it to Tara's laptop. When Kat and Tara lock Abigail in Abigail and Tara's room Abigail finds the Pro's and Con's list and sends it to the whole school. When Abigail and Sammy were dating, Tara accepted their relationship. In season 2, Tara and Sammy are still great friends. When Tara finds out that Sammy died, she is the one to comfort Kat and Abigail. Late that night she finds out that she has a voicemail from Sammy. She sneaks out to listen to the voicemail from Sammy. "Miss Webster. Can you believe that this momentous day has finally arrived? It's just you and me. Prix de Fonteyn, baby. Look I think Christian's on his way to see you, but, um, ignore him, OK? This is your day, T. Don't get distracted. I was just thinking, remember last year, when we were at the bottom? Now here we are, conquering the world. I'll see you out there." Tara is confused because she hadn't cried about Sammy's death since it happened. Abigail reassures her by saying, "Trust me, it'll happen." Ben Tickle Tara's first impression of Ben isn't a good one. They were paired up as Pas de Deux partners and Ben was being an idiot and licking his hand and then picking up Tara. When Ben settles down a bit, Tara considers him as a friend. After Tara is over Christian, she begins hunting for a crush. She says that Ben is too goofy to be a boyfriend, which Ben retaliates by kissing her. She decides that Ben will be her crush and tries to make a double date with Kat and Christian. This leads them in the water with pond weed all over them and the two of them angry at each other. When the Prix de Fonteyn national round is about to start, Ben tries psych Christian out by asking Tara out on a date. Tara asks him out but Ben says that she is on a "friend ladder" and that she couldn't cross to the "girlfriend ladder," but Ben actually really enjoys her company and starts to develop feelings for her. At the Nationals , Tara hears from Christian that Ben is only trying to psych him out. After Tara's dance, Ben kisses her in front of Christian before his solo distracting him. Tara confronts Ben if he was playing her in order to beat Christian. Ben admits that going to the beach was strategical, but he is genuine now. Tara doesn't believe him and walks away. Then, Ben goes to a number of public displays of affection (or embarrassment for Tara) to get her to like him again. Tara said that she forgives him, but she doesn't want to get together. With Christian's advice to tone down the Benster, Ben arranges for the group to go ice-skating together, and Tara is doubtful at first, but she starts to really enjoy herself and when Ben and Tara fall over together they kiss. In the next episode, they are together as a couple. Due to tragic events, the couple is back on shaky ground. Trivia *It still remains unknown whether or not Tara got into the company. *She broke her wrist jumping off of a hay stack when she was 5. *Her least favorite fairytale is The Little Mermaid. *She was the top dancer in her home town. *At the beginning of first year, she had never danced with a boy before. *She danced as Clara in "The Nutcracker". *She has dated Christian, Ethan, and Ben Tickle. *Tara dislocated her knee in Season 1. *She was second best in ballet in second year, and ranked higher than Abigail. *She broke her leg in Season 2. *She has been the roommate of all female characters (Abigail, Kat and Grace) at some point *She believes in magic. *She has done private lessons with Abigail. *She has been with every boy that is in the Dance Academy main cast except Sammy and Ollie. *She had a bone broken in every season. *She is incompetent at bowling. *She has always been in love with Christian, even when dating others. *After breaking her back the finale episode Tara is forced to move on from dance and attend university. *Prior to arriving at National Academy of Dance Tara was on pointe for years. Ms. Raines said that Tara received poor training in pointe at her old studio. She then took Tara's pointe shoes and ordered her to do barre on flat until she was ready for pointe. Tara was also behind on her technique. *After the last episode Tara becomes a waitress when she's not attending university. *Tara eventually becomes a choreographer after the events of the movie. *Tara assaults Abigail in "Week Zero" when she hits her with her pointe shoes. Quotes *"If I try too hard to copy her path, I might miss my own." *"My mum taught me if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." *"I always knew in another life I could fly. So that's why in this life I dance." *"I no longer have a best friend. I have a sister who I would trust with my life." *"I have two families. One at home, and one here." *"I love ballet, but I wouldn't let it destroy me." *"Most of all, I don't want to say goodbye. So I won't. I'll say thank you that I knew him. *"They told us that in second year there were no second chances. They were right. Each day we have to dance as if it could be our last." *"You can't break something and then pretend it never happened." *“As dancers, we learn to be in control of our bodies down to the last millimeter because if even one finger is out of alignment, it all falls apart, so you practice movements until they're perfect. You learn to control gravity, to control pain, and refuse to let yourself get away with anything. But there's one thing that doesn't follow the rules, that you wish you could control but can't: your heart.” *“Before I left home, Mom gave me the talk. Not ''that talk. She was worried one day I'd regret missing out on being an ordinary teenager. I told her point blank that there wasn't any choice, because who wants to be ordinary when you have the chance of becoming a professional dancer?” *"Everything with Ben is awkward! I shouldn't have said that." *"I've always wanted a gay best friend!" *"I could go, or we could just both." *“But you have snow, white Christmases and reindeer. And ice skating, everything sparkling and glamorous!” *"Has the brilliant Ethan Karamakov been rejected? That's gotta hurt." Gallery Tara's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens